


Force Ratios Save The Day

by misskat1327



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskat1327/pseuds/misskat1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel gets kidnapped and Cassandra is his knight in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force Ratios Save The Day

Of course he was in this mess. Of course! Because out of everyone to kidnap, somehow he was the prime person. So there he was, sitting in the dirt, hands tied, being yelled at. He didn't even know what the guy was saying.

“I CANNOT UNDERSTAND THE WORDS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH.” Ezekiel yelled back. Which of course got him hit with the but of a gun. And then he was out for the count.

When he finally came to there are a lot of yelling. And he got the feeling it wasn't at him this time. He blinks his eyes till he could see again and when he did he about jumped out of his skin. Cassandra was standing there with three guys yelling at her. And for some reason didn't seem the least bit scared.

In fact she was yelling back. In whatever language they spoke. But she seemed to only be repeating a few different phrases. Jake had probably taught her them. But where was the big guy? And Baird for that matter! Why did they let Cassandra do this by herself!

“Hey, hey!” Ezekiel started shouting at them. He needed them to stop yelling at her or else she was gonna end up knocked out too! He felt around his back pocket for his pocket knife and pulled it out. If he was going to help at all, he need out of these ropes.

When they all turned to look at Ezekiel Cassandra did something Ezekiel had never thought she'd do. She stomped on the foot, then kneed him in the face. The next guy swung around and got a palm to his nose and the next guy got hit in the throat. Hard. 

“Come on, hurry up!!” She yelled at him while the men were down for a few seconds. 

Ezekiel shook the ropes from his body as he stood up. Cassandra grabbed his hand and they started running as fast as humanly possible. He wanted to ask where the others were but could barely get enough breath into his body to run, let alone ask questions. 

He was starting to see stars and have tunnel vision when Cassandra yanked him down into a little ravine then into a little nook in it. They pushed their bodies inside as tight as they could and waited. Not soon after the men came running down. Ezekiel thought for sure they'd get caught but the men looked around and kept running. They hadn't seen them at all.

He looked at Cassandra but she put her fingers to her mouth and shook her head. Then suddenly his tunnel vision turned into no vision and he was out again.

This time when he came to he was laying his head on Cassandra's lap. Slowly he went to sit up. “Relax. Not to fast there.”

Cassandra smiled at him and hand her hand on his shoulder. He was so happy to see her suddenly. If it hadn't been for her he'd be god knows where. Probably lying dead in a ditch with some bullet holes in him. He'd never been more thankful to see a person in his life.

“How-why? Where are the others?” he finally managed to get out.

“Well, we finally found the area the camp could be in. But we were all spread out. And when I found you, you were just laying on the ground. I thought you were dead...” she looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I didn't know what else to do. Jake had taught us some phrases to talk to them just in case. But there wasn't enough time for them to get there. So I sent Jake a message with our coordinates and went in. I figured they'd use GPS to find us. And I saw this little nook while I was out looking. I knew if we could just make it there, we'd be ok.”

“And how in the WORLD did you know how to fight like that??? Did Baird teach you?” Ezekiel was most amazed by that honestly. Cassandra was smart. They all knew that. But apparently she could be deadly too.

Cassandra laughed, “Do you know what force ratios are?”

“Um, no?” Ezekiel looked confused.

“Well, let's just say they helped.” she gave a laugh and smiled at him.

Ezekiel was so amazed. She had thought to do all that. For him. She could have easily died. They could have shot her on spot. But she did all that to save his life. “Thank you. Truly, Thank you. You are a saving grace.” 

Cassandra smiled at him, “I didn't want you to get killed before I got to do this.” she leaned in and kissed him. Softly, but with enough passion that he was immediately taken by it and leaned in for more. Suddenly they heard whistles. 

Of course they would find them. Of course!


End file.
